


This isn't what it looks like or maybe it is.

by calhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about the aftermath of Stiles trying to be on top. Crack, based on this photoset: <a href="http://fangasmpodcast.tumblr.com/post/35684986368/the-day-after-last-nights-werewolf-shenanigans">This is a link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't what it looks like or maybe it is.

Stiles sat listening to the doctor describe in brutal detail about how when he fell off his bed while wrestling with his “friend” he had received a hair line fracture across his left wrist. He would have been very interested to learn about ways to clean around his cast and when he could get it removed but the morphine drip they had given him was making his thoughts exceedingly comfy feeling. Especially when the doctor’s attention shifted from him to his “friend”, Derek, who was sitting on the hospital bed across from him; his left arm also in a cast. Stiles gave Derek a drug hazy grin.

“I blame you.” Stiles burbled.

“What! This was clearly your fault.” Derek retorted.

Stiles shook his groggy head, “Nope, If you had just let me top you wouldn’t have been wrestling and I wouldn’t have fallen off the bed, dragging your ass with me and leading to you crashing on top of me and smashing my wrist.”

“You’re not the only one in a cast here. I blame you for being so uncoordinated. I mean, how does a person step on their boyfriend’s arm hard enough to crack bone without realizing it?” Derek countered.

Stiles blinked, trying to clear his head when a terrible thought hit him. “I will give you that. But you know what sucks the most about this situation?”

Derek shook his head, “No, tell me, what is the worst part of both of us having broken bones.”

Stiles licked his lips. “Well I’m left handed.” He waved his cast around, “And you’re right handed. So both our dominate hands are out of commission. Do you know what that means?”

“What does that mean Stiles?”

“Well,” Stiles answered, “it means that jacking off is gonna be way harder. But I have a solution. If we practice on each other, then we might learn how to use the opposite hand just as well as the umm other.”

Derek gave Stiles a sad but honest smile, “You know what, I think that sounds like a great idea. Now when you sober up maybe we can try that.”

Stiles would have responded but at that very moment, his eyes went wibbly and Derek watched as he passed out. “I’m still not letting you top by the way.”


End file.
